


potion seller

by buengiorno



Category: potion seller - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buengiorno/pseuds/buengiorno
Summary: you're the traveler and his potions are too strong for you
Kudos: 2





	potion seller

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Potion Seller](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/533044) by Justin Kuritzkes. 

You take off your hood as you enter the seller's store.  
You're greeted with the Potion seller's eyes.  
"Hello, traveler." he says.  
You run your fingers through your rain-soaked fringe.  
"Ah, Potion seller. I am going into battle and I want your strongest potions." you almost sing.  
The potion seller takes his glasses off before pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighs. "I'm sorry but no can do, Traveler, my potions are too strong for you."  
You start to feel irritated.  
"But Potion seller, I tell you! I am going into battle, and I want only your strongest potions!" you slam your fists onto the countertop.  
The potion seller reaches his hand to touch yours. He tries to look you in the eyes, but you refuse to make eye contact. He has a worried look on his face.  
"You cannot handle my potions. They're too strong for you." he whispers "My potions would kill you, traveler, you cannot handle my potions." his voice is shaking.  
But you do not have time for this. You need the potion to go into battle.  
"Enough of these games!" you roar. The potion seller walks around the counter and faces you. He cups your cold face with his warm palms. You push his arms away.  
"You don't know what you ask, Traveler. My strongest potions will kill a dragon, let alone a man. You need a seller that sells weaker potions, because my potions are too strong." his eyes are getting teary and his voice is shakier than before. He tries to embrace you once more but you push him away.  
"Potion seller, what do I have to tell you to get your potions? Why wont you trust me wi-with your strongest potions?" you can't hold it in anymore. You sob softly into the potion seller's chest. "I need them if I'm going to be successful in the battle." Your voice is muffled. You feel his arms embrace you. Inhaling his scent one last time, you face him. "Well, that's it Potion seller. I'll go elsewhere." You push his arms away "I'll go elsewhere for my potions." Knowing this would be the last time he'll ever see you again, he turns his back to you. "Good, you're not welcome here. Now get out of my store." he says. You are shocked by his words. But you do not argue with him any further. You walk out of his store and slam the door behind you. Getting back on your horse, you ride into the night, searching for a potion that will help you through what you know will be your last battle.


End file.
